1. Field
The technology of the present application applies to personal health module supported by a portable communication device, and more specifically to a personal health module removably mounted to a portable communication device where the portable communication device provides priority to the personal health module and shielding between the portable communication device and personal health module.
2. Background
Portable communication devices, such as radios and cellular telephones are useful devices in everyday operations. Some personal health electronics, such as, for example, blood glucose monitors, include radio frequency communication capability to transmit personal health information from the monitor to a central repository of data.
Incorporating the personal health electronics, which for clarity will be generally referred to as a personal health module, into an existing radio frequency communication unit, such as, for example, a conventional cellular telephone, would be desirous except that integrating the functionality of a personal health module, which may include medical equipment, into a generic radio frequency communication unit, such as a cellular telephone, may convert the generic radio frequency communication unit to a medical device subject to the requirements of the food and drug administration for medical devices. Moreover, the radio transmitter or other electronics associated with portable communication device, in some cases, may impact the functionality of the integrated personal health module.
Thus, it would be desirous to provide a conventional portable communication device that is capable of being integrated with a personally health module such that the conventional portable communication device is not considered a medical device and the portable communication device does not interfere or influence the functionality of the personal health module.